The real thing!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Chakotay meets someone he thought he would never meet...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager.**

**Author's note: Chakotay's wife in this story is Seven of Nine, of course. Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>The real thing!<strong>

**It's exactly two years since USS Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant. Chakotay, now a captain enter the mess-hall on Deep Space 11.**

Suddenly Chakotay sees someone he never thought he'd meet in real life. The woman is Valerie Archer. The very woman who's identity was used by a member of Species 8472 that Chakotay made friends with in 2375.

"Miss Archer...?" says Chakotay as he walk up to Valerie.

"Excuse me, sir! I don't think we know each other..." says Valerie confused.

"My name's Chakotay, captain of the starship West Point." says Chakotay.

"I see. Can I do something for you, sir?" says Valerie in the typical military voice used by Starfleet officers.

"Oh no! I'm okey!" says Chakotay with a small laugh that he try to hide.

"What's so funny, sir?" says Valerie.

"This is gonna sound weird to you, but in a way I feel like I know you already..." says Chakotay.

"Oh! How? We've never met before." says Valerie.

"Do you know about Species 8472...?" says Chakotay.

"Yes." says Valerie, still sounding like a perfect officer.

"While I was an officer on USS Voyager I met a member of Species 8472 on one of their space stations. A large group of 8472's impersonated Starfleet officers. One of them..." says Chakotay.

"Yes?" says Valerie.

"Well...one of them took on your identity." says Chakotay.

"My identity?" says Valerie surprised.

"Yes! You see, after peace was made between Voyager and the leaders of Species 8472, me and the fake you became friends...so to speak and I've wondered what it would be like to meet the real Valerie Archer." says Chakotay.

"Wow! I guess I'm happy that you found a friend in me. Even if it was just a fake me." says Valerie, now speaking in a more casual tone.

"So it not odd to you then? Trust me nothing happened with the fake you! We got as far as a simple kiss, but that's it!" says Chakotay, who feels shy for the first time in years.

"No, it's not that odd, sir. You don't need to be shy around me." says Valerie with a smile. "By the way, was she a good kisser? You know, the fake me..."

"You could say that, yes!" says Chakotay.

"Wanna try it with the real thing?" says Valerie in a soft voice.

"Sorry, no..." says Chakotay.

"You can lock lips with a duplicate, but you're afraid to kiss the real me?" says Valerie.

"Oh, no!" says Chakotay, now his regular confident self again. "It's just that I'm a married man now and I didn't think I would ever meet you. Starfleet's big with thousands of officers. The odds that we would meet was like one in ten millions."

"Still here we are! Two Starfleet officers. A man and a woman." says Valerie as she giggle a little.

"Yeah, here we are!" says Chakotay in a friendly calm voice.

"It's really nice to meet you, mr...?"

"Chakotay! Captain Chakotay!"

"Like I said, nice to meet you, Chakotay, sir!"

"I feel the same. Can I get you a drink? A Klingon martini, perhaps?" says Chakotay.

"I'd like that! Wait a minute! How do you know how I like my drink, sir?" says Valerie.

"I got that information from the fake you the first time I met her." says Chakotay.

"Oh! I should have guessed that." says Valerie.

"I'll get you the drink!" says Chakotay as he walk over to the bar.

"Yes, sir?" says the Bolian guy behind the bar.

"A Klingon martini for the nice woman over there?" says Chakotay as he turn around to look at Valerie.

"Of course, sir!" says the Bolian as he push some buttons at the replicator.

The Bolian take the glass and hand it to Chakotay. "Here, captain! It's on the house!" the Bolian says the last part in a low slow voice so only Chakotay can hear it.

"Thanks!" says Chakotay with a smile.

Chakotay walk back to Valerei and hand her the drink.

"One Klingon martini for miss Archer!"

"Thanks, sir!"

"Chakotay! We're not on duty. Please call me Chakotay."

"Okey! Chakotay it is." says Valerie.

"So, what's your assignment, Valerie?" says Chakotay.

"First officer of the USS Cleopatra." says Valerie.

"Good for you!" says Chakotay.

"It's a simple research-vessel...!" says Valerie.

"Oh!" says Chakotay.

"Not much action." says Valerie. "I wanted to work on the USS Lancelot, but Starfleet didn't agree..."

"Still, it's better than nothing, Val." says Chakotay.

"Yeah...I guess so." says Valerie.

"I have a meeting with admiral Johnsen in a few minutes. Gotta go!" says Chakotay.

"It was very nice to meet you, Chakotay!" says Valerie.

"Maybe you wanna have dinner with me, my wife and my friend Tom tonight...?" says Chakotay as he walk towards the door.

"Sure!" says Valeire.

"Good! See you at 1900 hours then..." says Chakotay.

"Oh yeah!" says Valerie.

**The End.**


End file.
